New Moon
by Anonyme99
Summary: Fin de New Moon (Tentation) du point de vue d'Edward.


**Chapitre 1:**

 **Ma chemise gisait a terre, je m'apprêtais a franchir le dernier pas qui m'exposerai. Souhaitant passer mes derniers moments a ses cotés je fermai les yeux. Je m'imaginais son odeur merveilleuse et sa peau si douce. La douleur qui me déchirait la poitrine sembla se refermer quelque peu, comme si mon corps savait qu'il n'aurait plus à endurer la souffrance très longtemps. J'entendis un faible écho de sa voix, elle m'appelait m'invitant à la rejoindre...je divaguais, mon esprit avait du se briser... qu'importe je m'en fichait c'était le plus beau son que j'ai jamais entendu. Un sourire étira mes lèvres, peut être que Carlisle disait vrai peut être qu'elle m'attendait... là-bas...Je pouvait presque sentir son parfum, une bouffée d'espoir me traversa "** _ **j'arrive**_ **" pensai-je tandis que j'avançait vers la lumière. Soudain quelque chose de chaud me heurta par instinct je l'attrapais et le stabilisait. A l'instant ou ma peau toucha la sienne je sus que c'était fini et je sentis un rayon de bonheur me traverser. Lentement j'ouvris les paupières et plongeai mon regard dans ses prunelles.**

 **-"Étonnant", dis-je éblouis par la profondeur de ses yeux marrons, Carlisle avait raison.**

 **-"Edward!" haleta-t-elle comme si chaque mot était dur à prononcer, "il faut que tu regagne la pénombre. Bouge!" Je la regardais perplexe sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Nous étions enfin réunis alors pourquoi ne se détendait-elle pas tout simplement dans mes bras. Je levais la main pour effleurer sa joue. Ah quel plaisirs, la texture de sa peau si parfaite m'avait tant manqué. J'étais tellement heureux en cet instant, Bella était près de moi et je n'avait même pas eu a souffrir pour ça bien que j'aurais enduré n'importe quoi rien que pour cet instant.**

 **-"Je n'en reviens pas que ça ait été aussi vite", murmurai-je en posant mes lèvre sur le sommet de son crâne. "Je n'ai rien senti. Ils sont décidément très fort" rajoutai-je admiratif.**

 **En la regardant un vers de Roméo me vint à l'esprit et je le citai:**

 **-"** _ **La mort, qui a sucé le miel de ton haleine, n'étend pas son empire encore sur ta beauté."**_

 **J'inspirais au maximum son odeur capiteuse, c'était exquis et tortueux à la fois j'en fut surprit lorsque je ressentit la douleur familière dans ma gorge, cependant pas une seconde je n'eu envie de goûter. j'étais étonné néanmoins ravi, la douleur me rappeler que mon vrai tourment était terminé.**

 **\- "Tu as exactement la même odeur que d'habitude. C'est donc ça l'enfer? "j'avais espéré pouvoir enfin la serrer comme je le voulais mais apparemment je devais toujours être prudent. J'étais trop joyeux pour y faire attention. "Tant pis! dis-je, Je l'accepte."**

 **-"je ne suis pas morte" s'énerva-t-elle," et toi non plus! s'il te plait, Edward fichons le camps d'ici! Ils ne doivent pas être loin". Je me concentrai sur sa voix si belle, ah comme elle m'avait manquée. Je pris tout à coup conscience qu'elle se débattait pour se dégager de mon étreinte, cela m'alarma, qu'avait-elle?**

 **-"Plait-il?" Je venais de remarquer que son cœur battait une chamade désordonner et lorsque que je regardais son visage je vis la terreur peinte sur ses traits.**

 **-"Nous sommes vivants. Pour l'instant. Mais il faut que nous décampions très vite avant que les Volturis..."**

 **A la mention de se nom la lumière se fit dans mon esprit. J'était un idiot de penser que les choses seraient si simple. Je reculais rapidement entraînant Bella avec moi dans la ruelle sombre. J'entendis des bruits de pas et aussitôt je la collai au mur me plaçant devant elle pour la protéger de ce qui venait vers nous.**

 _ **" je ne comprend pas pourquoi Aro n'a-t-il pas tout simplement accéder à sa requête, à moins que...non, non franchement je ne vois pas"**_ **Démètrie se triturer les méninges afin de trouver une explication plausible a ma survit.**

 **Estimant qu'il valait mieux prendre la parole avant eux je déclarai le plus calmement possible:**

 **-"Salutations, messieurs, il semble que je n'aurais finalement pas besoins de vos services aujourd'hui. Cependant, je vous saurais infiniment grès de remercier vos maîtres."**

 _ **"Il croit vraiment qu'on va les laisser partir comme ça?"**_ **se demanda Félix se moquant de ma naïveté . Non bien sûr je n'étais pas idiot mais il était absolument hors de question que Bella rencontre Aro, Marcus et surtout Caius car je savait que ce dernier était mécontent qu'on lui ai refusé la distraction de me tuer et il saisirait la moindre occasion pour s'en prendre à Bella.**

 **-"Pouvons-nous converser en des lieux plus appropriés?" dit-il de sa voix basse et traînante. Je sentis Bella frissonner derrière moi. Si seulement je pouvais l'emmener loin d'ici et la protéger de tout ça.**

 **-"Cela ne sera pas nécessaire", je luttais pour contrôler ma voix afin qu'elle reste calme, "je connais vos instructions et je n'ai enfreint aucune loi."**

 _ **"Aro serait furieux si on se débarrassait d'eux"**_

 **-"Félix voulait seulement souligner la proximité du soleil" intervint son compagnon d'une voix apaisante.**

 **-"Cherchons un abri plus adapté."**

 **Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse essayant de trouver une solution pour sortir Bella de là.**

 **-"Je vous suis, Bella retourne donc sur la place et profite des festivités."**

 **-"Non, que la fille vienne" exigea Félix avec des accents cruels.**

 **La fureur s'empara de moi quand je vis pourquoi il tenait à ce que Bella nous suive.**

 _ **"Elle a l'air appétissante, Aro me permettra certainement d'en sucer quelques centilitres"**_ **Un grondement sortit de ma poitrine mais trop faible pour que Bella l'entende.**

 **-"Pas question!" dis-je d'un ton glacial et catégorique. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas vaincre les Volturi mais peut être pouvais-je m'occuper de Félix et Démètri puis foncer mettre Bella en sûreté loin d'ici avant que les autre ne s'en aperçoivent. Je déplaçais mes jambes et serrais mes poings me préparant à attaquer.**

 **-"Non", me souffla Bella devinant mes intentions**

 **-"Chut" , lui répondis-je doucement. Je sentis l'excitation monter en Félix et toute ses pensées se concentrèrent sur le combat à venir.**

 **-"Pas ici Félix", l'arrêta Démètri plus raisonnable, il se tourna calmement vers moi, "Aro désire s'entretenir de nouveau avec toi puisque tu sembles avoir finalement décidé de ne pas nous forcer la main."**

 **-"Très bien, acquiesçai-je, mais la fille reste libre."**

 **-"J'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible, il y a des règles à suivre."**

 _ **"Pourquoi se démène-t-il ainsi, de toute façon elle n'en sortira pas vivante, il doit le savoir, non?"**_ **Je dus utiliser toute ma force pour ne pas me jeter sur lui.**

 **J'estimais préférable de ne pas les mettre au courant de ma capacité à lire leurs pensées alors je répondais seulement aux mots qu'il avait dit à voix haute.**

 **-"Dans ce cas j'ai bien peur, moi, de ne pas pouvoir accepter l'invitation d'Aro, Démètrie."**

 **-"C'est aussi bien" grogna Félix en faisant craquer ses jointures.**

 **Comme si elle prenait soudain conscience de quelque chose je sentis les frémissements de Bella s'accentuer. A ce moment je n'eu qu'une seule envie c'était de la mettre sur mon dos et de courir le plus loin possible de cet endroit maudit.**

 _ **"Il ne nous laisse pas le choix**_ **" Ses pensées étaient un mélange d'enthousiasme à l'idée de s'amuser avec moi et de peur de la colère d'Aro s'ils me tuaient. Il finit par se résigner au combat.**

 **-"Aro sera déçu" soupira-t-il. Plus que prêt à me battre pour Bella je l'encourageai.**

 **-"Je suis persuadé qu'il s'en remettra" ripostai-je durement. Il se rapprochèrent tout les deux se mettant chacun d'un côté afin de m'obliger à rentrer dans l'ombre avant de passer à l'action. Souhaitant à tout prix les éloigner de Bella je les laissai faire; avec un peu...non plutôt beaucoup de chance je pourrai les occuper assez longtemps pour que Bella ai le temps de fuir.**

 _ **"Edward reste calme et ne fais pas de bêtise s'il te plait, ils n'ont aucun motif pour nous embêter"**_ **En même temps que j'entendis sa réflexion les deux autres entendirent ses pas. Bella fut la seule à ne pas tourner la tête vers le fond de la ruelle.**

 **-"Allons, un peu de tenue", dit gaiement Alice, il y'a des dames ici. Instantanément je sentis Bella se détendre un peu contre moi et malgré la situation je ne pus m'empêché de penser à quel point c'était agréable et combien ça m'avait manqué de sentir son corps collé au mien. Je me forçais à me recentrer sur le présent et vis Alice se poster près de moi un grand sourire sur le visage. Je savais qu'elle tentait de détendre l'atmosphère alors je respirer un bon coup pour me calmer.**

 _ **"Nous aurions dû en finir avec eux plutôt à présent nous sommes à force égale**_ **"pensa Démètri frustré. Les pensées de Félix étaient au contraire encore plus excitées:**

 _ **"Enfin un peu de sport!"**_ **Sentant la tension dans l'aire Alice leur rappela gravement:**

 **-"Nous ne sommes pas seul."**

 **En effet depuis un certains temps j'entendais des pensées que je bloquais venant des quelques humains qui nous regarder à la fois fascinés et anxieux.**

 _ **"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe là-bas je suis sûr que les deux baraqués essaient d'embêter la fille, pauvre gosse elle a l'air terrifié"**_ **une femme s'inquiétait de ma position protectrice envers Bella et essayait de convaincre son mari d'intervenir ou d'appeler la police, d'ailleurs ce dernier considérer que ça ne les regardait pas.**

 _ **"Ce n'est pas nos affaires et puis je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça, ça a l'air vraiment malsain"**_

 **Quant à leur fille elle ne pensait qu'a moi, faisant des réflexions qui dans d'autres circonstances m'auraient exaspérées.**

 _ **"Waww elle en a de la chance cette fille!"**_ **. Le mari finit par se décider à appeler du renfort et tapota sur l'épaule d'un autre type.**

 **-"S'il te plaît Edward soit raisonnable" dit Démètri interrompant mon observation.**

 **-"Oui. Nous allons partir chacun de notre côté et l'affaire en restera là."**

 _ **"Pauvre imbécile"**_

 **-"Ecoute" reprit Démètri agacé, "nous ne voulons que l'opportunité de discuter en paix." Je fus un instant distrait par les pensées inquiètes des huit paires d'yeux fascinées qui nous observées , apparemment le mari avait finalement accepté de répondre à la demande de sa femme il tenait d'ailleurs son portable en main prêt à appeler les forces de l'ordre. Bella se raidie et je compris tout de suite ce qu'elle avait en tête.**

 **-"Non!" répliquai-je sévèrement plus pour Bella que pour Démètri, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle leur disent de ne pas s'approcher car cela aurait définitivement enlevé ses doutes à l'homme qui hésitait toujours a appeler la police. Félix sourit de toute ses dents puis carra la mâchoire se préparant à se jeter sur moi.**

 **J'étais tellement concentré que je ne remarquai son arrivée qu'au moment ou elle parla:**

 **-"Ça suffit!" Sa petite voix aigu m'insupportai mais ça n'était peut être pas tant sa voix qu'elle qui me dérangeai. Sa petite silhouette menue s'approcha hautaine et sûr d'elle. Je laissais retomber mes bras le long de mon corps, résigné. Au même moment un sentiment de panique s'immisça en moi ainsi qu'une impression de totale impuissance: je ne pourrais pas empêcher Bella de se retrouver face au Volturi. J'essayai de dissimuler la vague d'émotion qui s'empara de moi ou se mêlé peur, colère contre moi pour mon incapacité à protéger Bella, et enfin joie de savoir que quoiqu'il se passe nous ne serions plus jamais séparé; soit nous repartirions ensemble , soit nous trépasserions ensemble. Aussitôt je me dégoûtai d'avoir de telles pensée, Bella devait vivre coûte que coûte. Alice ne fut pas dupe et tenta de me rassurer.**

 _ **"Respire, tout va bien se passer"**_ **je savais qu'elle ne croyait qu'à moitié ses paroles cependant j'eu l'impression qu'elle me cacher quelque chose. Avait-elle vu que tout se passerait bien? Ou bien étai-ce le contraire et elle voulait juste que je ne perde pas le contrôle?**

 **Bella sembla surprise que je rende les armes aussi vite devant ce petit vampire qui, malgré ses yeux rouges incandescents, paraissait si fragile. Je priais en mon fond pour qu'elle n'ai jamais à découvrir la raison du pourquoi.**

 **-"Jane" soupirai-je dépité.**

 **-"Suivez-moi!" ordonna-t-elle de sa voix enfantine. Se retournant elle s'enfonça silencieusement dans la venelle. D'un geste de la main Félix nous invita à la suivre, un rictus triomphant sur les lèvres. J'enlaçais Bella espérant que mon contacte la rassurerai et la réconforterai. Nous repassâmes dans la petite allée sombre par laquelle j'étais déjà passé en venant. Il me sembla qu'un monde s'était écoulé depuis que j'avais traversé se couloir à l'agonie dans l'intention de mourir. Bella me lança un regard interrogateur et je secouai la tête; à quoi bon lui dire que nous avancions très certainement vers notre fin?**

 **Quoi qu'il en fut la situation actuelle me parut meilleur que cette dernière ce qui me réconforta. Au moins j'avais un espoir a présent, je supposait aussi que la chaleur de Bella sur mon flanc y était pour quelque chose. Peu à peu je réussi à repousser la panique (temporairement) en me concentrant sur l'instant présent. La curiosité pris rapidement le dessus: qu'avait-il donc put se passer pour que les événements s'arrangent ainsi ? Essayant de paraître désinvolte, pour les oreilles indiscrètes, je m'adressai à Alice d'une voix légère.**

 **-"Eh bien, Alice j'imagine que ta présence ici ne devrait pas me surprendre." En vérité la curiosité me rongeait et aucun des scénario que j'envisageais ne convenait.**

 **-"Je me suis trompée, il fallait que je répare mon erreur" répondit-elle à voix haute afin de mettre Bella plus à l'aise.**

 **-"Que s'est-il passé?"**

 **-"C'est une longue histoire. Pour résumer, Bella a bien sauté d'une falaise mais elle ne tentait pas de se suicider. Il se trouve juste qu'elle est versée dans les sports extrêmes ses derniers temps."**

 **Je la regardais sans comprendre, le sport n'était pas vraiment un des hobbies favoris de Bella . De plus j'étais énervé, je m'étais battu à chaque seconde pour respecter la promesse stupide que je lui avait faite et voilà que je découvrais qu'elle n'avait attaché aucune importance à celle qu'elle m'avait faite, soit de faire attention à elle.**

 **-"Hum!" lâchai-je mécontent. Comme si elle avait lu dans ma tête, elle détourna les yeux en rougissant.**

 **J'écoutai le scénario que jouait Alice dans son cerveau de plus en plus choqué et horrifié devant ce à quoi elle avait dû faire face! Laurent était revenu et elle avait était obligée de s'en remettre à de répugnant clébards immatures!Ma pauvre petite Bella! A ce moment je me fis la promesse que si nous nous en sortions je ne la quitterai plus jamais, elle avait couru des risques encore plus grand que si j'avait été là.**

 _ **"Et comme je ne voit pas leur espèce je ne l'ai pas vu la sauver"**_ **finit-elle interrompant son monologue. Je ressenti une vague de reconnaissance envers Jacob Black, aussi détestable fut-il j'aurais toujours une dette envers lui. La rue commença à descendre , débouchant sur une impasse. Alice passa devant se glissant par l'ouverture noir et ronde dans le sol. Bella s'arrêta net.**

 **-"N'ai pas peur", murmurai-je doucement à son oreille, Alice te rattrapera en bas. Je serai bien passé devant afin de la recevoir dans mes bras mais il était hors de question que je laisse Bella seule avec Démètri et Félix.**

 **Elle s'accroupit essayant de cacher sa peur à l'idée de sauter dans un long conduit noir.**

 **-"Alice?"chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Avant que j'ai pu l'arrêter elle** **répondit**

 **-"Je suis juste en dessous, Bella" tenta-t-elle de la rassurer. J'aurai préféré qu'elle ne parle pas, à présent Bella avait une idée sur la longueur de la chute ce qui n'était pas pour l'aider. J'entendis Félix pousser un soupir exaspérer et estimé qu'il valait mieux accélérer les opérations. Saisissant ses poignets je la suspendis dans le vide.**

 **-"Prête?"**

 **-"Lâche-la" dit Alice impatiente. Bien que détestant la quitter de vu ne serai-ce qu'une seconde je pris sur moi et la lâchai. Le plus rapidement possible je me glissai à mon tour dans le trou et arrivé en bas je repris aussitôt Bella dans mes bras, la serrant contre moi. Nous bifurquâmes à gauche dans un vaste couloir, je ne prêtai presque plus attention à ce qui m'entourais me concentrant uniquement sur la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Si cela devait-être nos derniers instants alors j'allais en profiter au maximum. Ma main(celle qui n'était pas au tour de sa taille) caressa doucement sa joue savourant sa douceur puis je laissai mon pouce tracer le contour de ses lèvres chaudes. Lorsque j'embrassai le sommet de son crâne je sentis son cœur accélérer, Ah que c'était merveilleux...Bella se blottit contre moi et parut surprise pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas. Était-elle étonné que je la garde si près de moi malgré la noirceur de mes yeux qui témoigné de ma soif? non ça ne pouvait être ça elle n'avait jamais fait grand cas des règles de sécurité que je lui imposé ou alors je ne l'avais pas vu depuis si longtemps que j'avais perdu mon habilité à déchiffrer ses expressions. Une vague de regret me submergea, mon combat avait était inutile j'avais passé six longs mois d'agonie et voila qu'elle n'avait jamais était aussi en danger que maintenant et encore une fois par ma faute. D'un autre côté l'idée d'avoir à la redécouvrir me plaisait...je ne devait pas laisser mes pensées dériver,il nous fallait d'abord survivre à aujourd'hui, j'aurais tout le temps de rêvasser à Bella lorsque nous serions en sécurité. Quand le couloir commença à descendre Bella devint de plus en plus agité, elle ne supportait pas les endroits étroits. Je l'étreignis plus fort; il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle crie, cela aurait énervé Jane, chose que je préférais éviter. Au bout la lumière commença à percer au travers du tunnel, je m'étais attendu à ce que cela rassure Bella mais au lieu de cela elle tremblait dans mes bras. C'est alors que je remarquais qu'elle était gelée et claquait des dents .Ma Bella, je n'avais même pas songer à mon contacte glacé sur elle en plus de la température déjà basse pour une humaine et du fait qu'elle était trempée, elle devait vraiment être frigorifiée. Aussitôt je m'empresser de la lâcher mais incapable de me détacher complètement je gardais sa paume dans la mienne.**

 **-"N-n-non", balbutia-t-elle en m'attirant à elle. Je ne résistais pas, trop heureux de rester prés d'elle. Je la frictionnais essayant d'augmenter la température de son corps, comme j'aurais voulu être chaud! Bientôt nous arrivâmes au bout du souterrain, nous traversâmes les deux lourdes portes en fer puis celle en bois qui donnait dans le grand couloir ou j'avais rencontré les Volturis pour la première fois. En entrant, je pris conscience de l'ampleur de l'horreur qui m'envahis. Avoir Bella avec moi dans cette endroit me donné froid dans le dos.**

 **"** _ **Tu dois te calmer Edward, pour Bella"**_ **pensa Alice je savais qu'elle avait raison si Bella me voyait paniquer elle serait terrorisée, alors je serrai les dents et entrai. Étrangement quand je regardai Bella elle avait un visage serein et paraissait calme. Soit elle avait réussit à bloquer ses pensées sur ce qui nous attendais, soit elle avait beaucoup amélioré sont jeu d'actrice.**


End file.
